


Hands

by inumiu



Category: Martin and Lewis
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Jerry Lewis has a hand kink, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, like barely noticeable kind of light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:42:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inumiu/pseuds/inumiu
Summary: He just really, really loved Dean's hands.
Relationships: Jerry Lewis/Dean Martin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Hands

He couldn’t really pinpoint why he loved them. Maybe it was because of how strong they were; how they could knock a man out cold with a single blow - no sweat.

Or maybe, it was how they could hold him down without any effort at all: thick fingers stretching him open with ease; turning him over for more - always gentle, never rough.

Never rough, despite his insistence.

“Don’t wanna hurt you.” He would murmur, as he slowly rocked against him.

“Oh, but you won’t, Paul, you won’t…”

But he would always shake his head, no matter how much he begged.

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever drabble and its this lmao


End file.
